


Overflow

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloating, F/F, Gen, Homeworld classism, Omorashi, legit this fic was started so long ago they're watching big hero freakin six, set during the peridemption circa log date 7152
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: Once Amethyst reached the pillar she realised that the hand holding was probably the furthest thing from Pearl's mind. She was hunched forward, groaning a little, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. She was rocking back and forth slightly, and beads of sweat were clearly visible on her brow. Most crucial of all, her hands were gripping the front of her shorts... where a slight damp spot was visible.Oh.(As Pearl discovers, the second can of soda was definitely a mistake.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit so I have started omo fics before and I've rped it before too, but this is my first time completing an omo fic I think??? I can't say the ending is the best but this in itself is an achievement. I've been working on this since the SU omo boom on tumblr happened and there were a bunch of really active blogs (which is how I got into it, I think). Sadly it seems to have mostly died down now, but hey it's not like I ever have a bigger audience than about 5 people reading the rest of my kink fics anyway so whatever.  
> Anyway, omo isn't one of my main kinks, but in a fictional setting there is something kinda hot about a character squirming and getting so bloated and their bladder bulging right before they lose it all *sweats* And we know nothing rustles my jimmies more than placing Pearl at the center of my fics.  
> (Also, for the record, this was initially written during the peridemption, hence why Peridot still has the whole "lmao pearls suck" mentality going on.)

Movie night was one of Amethyst's favourite times. Their activities had been so centred around tracking down Peridot, dealing with Pearl and Garnet's soap opera and attempting to stop The Cluster, but movie night was something that, for whatever miracle, Garnet had decided to let be.

“Steven is a child and needs to have fun sometimes, even in times like these,” she said, when Amethyst asked her about it later. “And we need to take breaks too.”

Well, Amethyst wasn't about to complain. Peridot had, for some reason, decided to learn more about human culture and figured that watching _Big Hero 6_ would be the perfect starting point. Pearl was making more of an effort to both interact civilly with Peridot and to spend more time with the gems and Steven. And Garnet was purely here for keeping the peace (as well as her hair providing a comfortable headrest for Steven). Amethyst grabbed the popcorn and an 8-pack of sodas from the fridge and plunked herself down in between Peridot and Pearl, since Peridot would actually listen to her if she started playing up.

“All right, everyone ready?” Amethyst asked, cracking open a can and taking a sip. The sweet scent of the soda reached Pearl and she spared a glance down at the can.

“What is that, Amethyst?” _It smells delightful,_ was the comment she withheld, and she definitely wasn't going to ask for one directly.

“Oh, this? It's cream soda.” Amethyst took a sip and grinned dreamily. “Tastes kind of like fizzy ice cream.”

Well, that didn't sound very appealing at all. Still, it smelled wonderful, and she felt her mouth watering involuntarily. While she detested eating, drinking was something she _could_ do, and indulged herself in from time to time. While soda was a far cry from the usual tea she had, she still felt a slight longing for it.

Amethyst caught her intense stare on the cans and grinned.

“Wanna try one, Pearl?”

“What? O-Of course not-”

“Oh, come on, Pearl,” urged Steven, grinning down at her. “It's never too late to try new things!”

So Steven was on Amethyst's side, too. Pearl never was that strong under pressure, especially when it came from Steven too.

“Fine,” she agreed reluctantly, taking a can for herself. She opened it and sipped cautiously, surprised at the pleasant bubbly taste.

“Would somebody _please_ start the motion picture already?” Peridot snapped. “I am only here on the conditions that I learn more about this planet's culture.”

“Perhaps a documentary would be more appropriate, then,” muttered Pearl, as Amethyst reached for the remote. The film wasn't incredibly gripping (although the social commentary on grief struck a little closer to home than the crystal gems might have liked) but while it had its comedic moments, Amethyst wasn't quite as invested in the film as she originally hoped she would be. Not that it wasn't entertaining, her and Steven would definitely have to watch this again (probably with Connie) some time soon, but because of the fact that not two, but three of the cans were now missing. She risked a glance over at Pearl and found that there was an empty can carefully placed down beside her, and she was cracking open the second, eyes never leaving the screen. (She was probably internally picking apart the inconsistencies in the characters' scientific prowess, but whatever.)

Her abdomen, usually tight and slim against her with only the tiniest hints of muscle, was now protruding outwards softly, just poking out from beneath her sash. It made sense, Amethyst supposed, given that she rarely ate or drank and therefore was less accustomed to having her abdominal muscles put to the test, but it was still... oddly nice to see on Pearl's skinny frame. Amethyst felt a strange warmth down below and jigged her leg a little distractedly. _Think about something else, think about something else._

Pearl blinked suddenly, eyes darting down to her tummy, and she examined it almost dubiously, putting a hand to her side with an air of caution. It was almost funny to Amethyst that it had taken Pearl until now to realise how bloated she was at this point, and just as she settled back into the film, finally tearing her gaze away from the subtle curve of Pearl's stomach in the semi-darkness, she heard the softest of burps and could practically feel Pearl tense up beside her in unspoken horror.

“Would you clods mind being a little less vulgar?” Peridot asked sourly, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “And I thought pearls were supposed to be polite.”

It didn't take Amethyst's knowledge from having lived with Pearl for about 4000 years to tell that she was blushing profusely in humiliation at this moment, but it sure did help the sudden protectiveness she felt for her fellow crystal gem being shamed for something so... _normal._

“It wasn't Pearl, nerd, it was me. Definitely not my most impressive, but I'm willing to claim responsibility for it nonetheless.” It was a good thing she hadn't let one out just yet, because she was about to save Pearl's ass. She thumped her chest a couple times and emitted a much more Amethyst-sounding burp. “Whew, see? Just a warm up.”

Peridot shuddered at the sound and folded her arms, muttering angrily under her breath.

“Amethyst!” whined Steven. “I'm trying to watch here!”

With a shrug, Amethyst settled down and finally met Pearl's gaze, which had been on her since Amethyst had first spoken up against Peridot. There was this kind of startled gratefulness, and the colour of her blush had still not faded entirely from her cheeks. She offered Amethyst a tiny smile that spoke volumes, before turning back to the film. When Amethyst returned her attention to the screen, she felt a slender hand sneaking over to rest on her own.

Overall, the film was pretty good. Amethyst probably would have found it even more entertaining if she wasn't paying so much mind to Pearl's continuous sipping, and the way her tummy was slowly beginning to grow taut under her tunic.

“That was incredible!!” Steven cried once the credits started. “When Baymax died it was so emotional! I thought he was really gone for good!”

“It was very impacting, Steven,” Garnet agreed, though Amethyst slyly noticed that beneath her visor Garnet's eyes had been closed throughout most of the film.

“Yes! It was very... dramatic.” Pearl winced as she shuffled, perhaps realising now just how heavily the soda was sitting in her stomach. “Now, it's late, Steven-”

“Yeah yeah, I know. Bedtime for Steven.” He jumped from the bed and stuck the landing, before darting down his steps and heading towards the bathroom. Peridot soon followed, grumbling about Steven being careful not to mess up her calculated organisation of shampoo bottles, and Garnet turned off the DVD player.

“My turn to tuck Steven in tonight,” she said with a smile, and the other two took that as their cue to leave. Amethyst stood, and held out a hand to Pearl, who rose to her feet unsteadily.

“Well, that was a pleasant evening.” Pearl smoothed down her tunic and sash, trying not to draw any obvious attention to herself. “Well, I should, um. Go back to my room.” She brought a hand to her mouth, trying to disguise the hiccup-like burp that bubbled up in her throat. “Excuse me. Well, goodnight.”

She headed down the steps non too gracefully and into the temple without looking back. Once the two of them were alone, Garnet reached down and picked up the cans, discarded by Pearl in her hurry.

“Two cans. I don't know what you did to sway her, Amethyst.”

“I didn't do anything, I only pushed for the one. The second can was all on her,” Amethyst protested. “Maybe she's trying new things? I think the talk you guys had really got through to her, the whole 'live for yourself' thing.”

Garnet crunched the cans and handed them to Amethyst, who swallowed them easily.

“Well, it's small, but it's a step,” Garnet said with a shrug. “Good for her.”

After clearing the mess away (not as efficiently as Pearl would have, but decently enough) Garnet went to make Steven a hot chocolate while Amethyst ruffled his hair and went back into the temple. She kicked through a junk pile, feeling in oddly high spirits, and divebombed into one of the puddles surrounding her room. To no surprise, it was one of the many that led into Pearl's chambers, and Amethyst swam around a little before hopping up onto the surface. It was pretty low down, meaning Pearl would be able to see her coming... if she weren't incredibly stealthy, that is.

With uncanny grace Amethyst leapt from pillar to pillar of pounding water. She wasn't sure why she was deciding to creep up on Pearl, but after the way their hands had touched during the movie... that memory was compelling her to find Pearl, ask if she was just imagining it.

Only, once she reached the pillar she realised that the hand holding was probably the furthest thing from Pearl's mind. She was hunched forward, groaning a little, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. She was rocking back and forth slightly, and beads of sweat were clearly visible on her brow. Most crucial of all, her hands were gripping the front of her shorts... where a slight damp spot was visible.

Oh.

Amethyst felt another warm zing to her crotch and a blush crept up her face. Holy shit, Pearl had to pee. This was such a rare sight in itself, but she supposed it wasn't completely uncommon, given Pearl did drink fluids sometimes. Even so, it was rare to see Pearl actually _desperate_ , and personally Amethyst had only ever been a partial witness to it once (Rose had taken over while Garnet tried to lure Amethyst away with a stick, though, so she never found out how that went down). She ducked down as Pearl's back straightened slightly, presumably because the wave of pressure had passed temporarily. She could hear Pearl's laboured breathing and bit her lip, jamming a hand between her own crotch, albeit for completely different reasons.

“Oh, no,” muttered Pearl, and she sounded so tired and disbelieving at her own body burning through that cream soda so fast. The very thought of all that sweet soda pounding in her bladder was enough to make Amethyst choke back a moan, and she squeezed her crotch in a futile attempt to _stop thinking this was hot._

She chewed her lip and tried to keep quiet, wondering what Pearl was going to do. It didn't seem like she was making any attempt to move, and surely she wasn't very good at holding if she rarely did it. As much as this was totally Pearl's business, Amethyst felt a sudden responsibility to intervene.

“Pearl?”

Pearl's eyes shot up, fixating on Amethyst in horror, and yelped as she felt a warm leak. She clamped down and tried with all her might to stop the flow.

“Amethyst!” she yelled, face blue as could be and screwed up with the effort of holding. “What in the world are you _doing_ here?!”

“W-Well-”

“Get out! Just get out!” Pearl was a glowing cerulean and she glared at Amethyst, rocking back and forth rather pitifully.

“You don't have to yell, I came here to help!” Amethyst snapped. Why had she even come here again? This was bound to happen, whether Pearl needed to go or not. “Look, I don't even know why I bother sometimes, so fuck this. I'm out of here.”

“Ah – w-wait,” came a feeble whimper, and Amethyst turned from where she had started to storm out. The anger had disappeared from Pearl's face, replaced by a fearful desperation. Her eyes were watering, both from the effort of holding and the burning humiliation she felt. “P-Please, Amethyst-”

She hissed and clamped down harder as another cramp seized her bladder. Amethyst's anger dissolved slightly as she saw how Pearl's entire body was trembling with the effort, and realised it was much more panic than embarrassment that had fuelled Pearl's shouting. Amethyst crouched down beside her.

“Sitting in the middle of a rushing fountain isn't going to help your problem, babe.”

“I-I know,” Pearl stammered, refusing to look at Amethyst. “But I can't, go, um. To the bathroom, because...” She leaned forward and squirmed, trying her hardest not to let any more come out. “P-Peridot is in there, and, the last thing I need now is her to make fun of me for this...”

Oh.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, man.”

“I only just, p-proved to her that I'm capable of doing things outside of sweeping a broom,” Pearl continued with a slight whine, not holding back on displaying her desperation now she knew the jig was up. “She, she called me a toy, Amethyst, a _toy!_ I can't show up outside the bathroom needing to r-relieve myself!”

Her voice grew hushed at the very implication, and Amethyst's brow furrowed in confusion.

“Hold up, you lost me. What does Peridot calling you a toy – which is totally uncalled for by the way – have to do with you needing to piss your pants?”

The fact that Pearl didn't call her out for such vulgar language just reinforced how far beyond caring she was. “Oh, Amethyst, it's embarrassing! It's – ahhn...!” The stain on her shorts grew slightly and she gripped with enough force to cause damage if she were a human. “Some pearls are used for entertainment p-purposes on Homeworld, and... nghh... some gems were known for, um... forcing pearls to retain copious amounts of liquids in their bladders, until they... until... they couldn't hold anymore.”

Amethyst stared.

“That's... really fucking kinky. And not in a good way, either.”

“That's the gem elites for you,” muttered Pearl. She rocked back and forth, the ever-growing wet patch on her shorts growing more visible, and Amethyst chewed her lip awkwardly, knowing Pearl was going to hate what she suggested next.

“Well, you're doing that right now, so... why don'tcha just... let go?”

“Amethyst!” Pearl squeaked incredulously, face flooding such a violent blue that Amethyst was worried her head would poof. “I-I can't do that! How could you even – all of my belongings are in these fountains, you know! War relics, g-gifts from Rose... I can't _urinate_ on them!”

“Aw, come on, it's not like our pee has any bacteria in it, anyway!” pointed out Amethyst, throwing up her hands. “Well definitely not yours since you're crappy at shapeshifting, anyway. You'll practically be pissing out cream soda anyway, so what's the big deal? It'll all get diluted down.”

Pearl was torn over countering the remark about her shapeshifting skills and further explaining how ludicrous it was to even fathom expelling her bladder contents into the ever-flowing fountains of her room... until her bladder contracted so forcefully she cried out, doubling over. She'd never felt a wave of pressure so strong before, and it was a miracle she managed to keep it all in as she writhed in discomfort.

For Amethyst, this was getting downright painful to watch.

“Look, P, you gotta go when you gotta go. Forget about Peridot, I think I have some kind of old toilet in my room somewhere, so lets just go use that if you won't pee anywhere else, okay? Holding it in isn't gonna help, you'll just end up in a lot of pain and piss yourself anyway.”

“Amethyst,” Pearl said in a pleading tone, and that one word alone held a thousand words. She _knew_ how silly this was, how worked up she was about something as human as her body's needs, and it was embarrassing and infuriating that she couldn't just work up the courage to go in her fountain, go in front of _Amethyst_ of all gems.

“Amethyst, please.”

There was just no time for them to traverse the labyrinth of Amethyst's room in search of a toilet that most likely didn't function properly anyway. It was inevitable at this point that she would lose it before they even began their search.

Amethyst sighed and knelt down in front of her.

“It's not a big deal, so don't get all tearful and embarrassed about it, okay?”

Pearl nodded shakily, legs knotted in agony, and Amethyst reached over and pressed both hands firmly against Pearl's lower stomach.

Immediately it was like floodgates opening, and Pearl let out a sound that shot straight to Amethyst's clit as her pee, fragrant like soda, began seeping out, saturating her shorts and spilling around them. It was coming out in surges now, spurts of hot piss that Amethyst could feel were soaking her legs too. For over two minutes Pearl's belly steadily deflated as her pee continued to bubble out and dissipate into the continually churning fountain water all around them, and the ragged breaths emitting from Pearl's mouth only continued to arouse Amethyst. If this wasn't such an embarrassing ordeal for Pearl, Amethyst was certain she would have jerked off to this memory later.

Eventually the hot gushing stopped, and Pearl leaned back with a heavy sigh, her chest rising and falling as she recovered from the ordeal. Her face was flushed dark with exertion from pissing a literal waterfall, and she couldn't bear to look at Amethyst.

“See?” Amethyst said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed. “That wasn't so bad, right?”

Pearl huffed out an awkward laugh, somewhere between relief and hysterics. “Amethyst, I just urinated in the _temple,_ our sacred gem temple, all over my sword collections and the belongings of my fallen comrades, all over precious things that Rose has gifted me with over the millennia, I just. P-Pissed. All over it.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and scooted over to where Pearl was sitting, uncomfortably stiff now that her clothes had cooled down. The smaller gem threw an arm around her and pulled her in close.

“So what? Really, a little cream soda never hurt anybody.”

Through the draining thoughts of what the _fuck_ did I just do, Pearl managed to choke out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Amethyst having a huge omo kink started out as widely accepted fanon in the stephen galaxy community, and then pretty much became canon in catch and release when amethyst kept talking about peeing outside and in the ocean. Nice One  
> Anyway omo is rare from me so the next time I put something on here it'll either be the next chapter of seventeen dames or another one of my burping fics. Still let me know if you liked this, it's my first time writing omo so any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
